


take me home

by joydecoy



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this just to vent feelings for junhee lmao, just a Mood and then bullshitting about it, kinda??, kinda???, thats mostly how my drabbles go tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joydecoy/pseuds/joydecoy
Summary: junhee looks almost untouchable in the morning light.





	take me home

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda like the first fanfic that i've actually finished in a long time?? i swear im still writing fics, they're all just sitting half-completed in my computer and school is Bad  
> (pls do enjoy this fic !!)

most mornings, yuchan wakes up like tearing a fabric into his stream of consciousness, a loud  _ riiip _ in his mind, and today is no different. he wakes up with a jolt, like dropping out the sky and falling right smack into consciousness. splat into the reality of life, a dirty stain on the floor.

 

right.

 

his mind is immediately awake, the lights flickering on and machines whirring to life inside his mind and taking in everything around him— like how the room is too cold, or that there’s birds chirping outside his window.

 

groaning, yuchan opens his eyes properly, and immediately regrets waking up. the room is still drenched in darkness, only the faintest hint of light escaping past the curtains. the air-conditioning hums softly in the background, a soothing noise that calms him down. 

 

it’s early, way too early for any of them to be awake yet. yuchan lets out a sigh. there’s an aching in his muscles, a weariness threaded in his veins. they had practised for too long yesterday, only calling it quits after the clock ticked past 5 in the morning.

 

it’s never fun to wake up like this, when there isn’t any of the usual grogginess and fatigue, but instead there is an unusually sharp alertness to his whole body, like an animal poised for danger.  _ fight or flight instincts _ , donghun would say.  _ like some weird cat,  _ sehyoon had chipped in.  _ you could give someone a damn heart attack,  _ byeongkwan had complained once too, after he tried to wake yuchan up with a glass of water and ended up with it all over himself instead. 

 

as his eyes adjust to the dark, the first thing he makes out is junhee’s sleeping face, eyes fluttered shut and body curved towards chan. yuchan’s breath hitches slightly.

 

junhee looks almost untouchable in the pale morning light, as it filters softly through the curtains and highlights the profile of his face: the bridge of his nose, the strong set of his eyebrows, the cupid’s bow of his lips. for the umpteenth time, yuchan marvels at how lucky he is.

 

as if sensing that yuchan was awake, junhee lets out out a soft yawn, shifting slightly in his sleep. it’s fascinating how quickly he becomes the brightest thing in the room, his simple actions outshining even the sun. yuchan can’t even look away if he tried. 

 

it’s not long before junhee stretches awake, rubbing his eyes open. there’s a split-second of surprise in hus’s eyes when their gazes meet, and he groans, closing his eyes again.

 

“yah, wake up,” yuchan mutters, but he’s smiling all the same. junhee makes another noise of protest, but he opens his eyes again, and then he’s smiling softly, the curve of his lips making chan’s heart skip a beat. neither of them say a word but they’re both leaning in, lips meeting in a soft kiss.

 

“good morning,” junhee breathes out when they break apart. 

 

“good morning, hyung,” yuchan smiles back. junhee’s grin widens, and he stretches out a lazy hand to ruffle chan’s hair.

 

“you have classes today?” he asks.

 

“nah, the professor cancelled it.”

 

“good, then we can stay in bed longer,” junhee mumbles and cuddles into yuchan’s side. 

 

“don’t you have classes?” yuchan asks amusedly, even as he settles back into junhee’s arms.

 

he simply makes a noise of protest, and the room settles into comfortable silence. they stay like that for a while, the quiet morning hanging still in the air. it’s not long before both of them fall asleep again, and they spend a few more hours like that, drifting in and out of dreamland.

 

— 

 

yuchan wakes up again in the early afternoon, and realises that  _ fuck, it’s late. _ the bed is empty without junhee’s warmth, too empty. yuchan knows he’s gone off to afternoon classes, but he misses junhee all the same. it’s been only a few hours, but it feels like a lifetime.

 

reaching over to the bedside table to get his phone, he sits up in bed. 

 

there’s a bunch of notifications: some social media, some school-related messages, and a few more from friends. he shoots off a few replies to his professors and checks his instagram and tumblr, before replying to his friends’ messages.

 

**derulo hyung**

channieee hows the choreo rn

i wanna dance againnnn

can u send me ur notess 

for yesterdays class

 

i can lend it 2 u to copy tmrw hyung

DONT DANCE W/ UR INJURY

choreo’s going well, don’t worry ~

  
  
  
  


**god voice hyung**

have u picked up new vitamins from the store???

yoU NEED UR NUTRITION CHANNIE

KANG YUCHAN

 

i’ll do it later ~ 

i just woke up oops

 

aw did u sleep in with junnie??

thats cute but pls keep it away from me

 

okayy

  
  
  
  


**babe**

good morning channie ! <33

(photo attached)

here’s a selfie in case you miss my face

 

whys the lighting so bad

i did miss ur face tho 

 

i was trying not to get caught ok

AW I MISS U TOO <33333

do u wanna go grab lunch tgt?

 

i can’t

i have a heck lot of work to do :(((

 

:((

i can bring back food at 4?

 

oo yes please

macs!!

 

u can’t eat too much unhealthy food babe :(((

but sure

 

hell yeah

<3333333333333

 

<333333333333333333333333333333333

  
  


the rest of the afternoon passes uneventfully. yuchan goes through 2 bags of chips as he finishes up his class work, and only realises that that was the only food he’d eaten the whole day when his stomach rumbles loudly. just as he feels hungry again, he hears the sound of the front door unlocking and junhee’s voice calling out, “honey, i’m home!”

 

“you don’t even live here,” yuchan yells back from his place on the couch, and junhee rolls his eyes fondly.

 

there’s dark circles under his eyes, and his clothes and hair are as average as any other day, but as junhee turns to close the door behind him, yuchan can’t help but feel an overwhelming wave of fondness wash over him. 

 

“have i ever told you that i love you?” he asks as junhee sets down the food onto the living room table.

 

junhee scoffs. “just a couple thousand times, and mostly because i give you food.”

 

“well, not just that,” yuchan wiggles his eyebrows, and there’s a light blush on junhee’s face as he smacks him.

 

it’s nearly 5 in the afternoon already, but junhee joins yuchan on the couch and they pig out on mcdonalds anyway. yuchan’s work is still half-done, but junhee tosses it to the side and sprawls out on chan’s lap as he flicks through channels on the television, before settling on a harry potter movie marathon. yuchan rolls his eyes fondy, and settles into junhee comfortably.

 

day quickly falls into night, the moon glowing brightly in the sky. it’s hours into their movie binge when yuchan realises that he’s absentmindedly combing his fingers through junhee’s hair as junhee’s calling the pizza place because they both got hungry again. 

 

“we have fast metabolism, it doesn’t matter,” junhee dismisses. “besides, you’re still too thin.”

 

“you’re acting like a mom again,” yuchan teases with a smile.

 

“only because i care for you,” junhee ruffles his hair, and yuchan can’t help whining at how cheesy that sounds. 

  
  


it’s at that moment, as the dim lights of the television cast its muted light onto junhee, drowning him in a soft glow, that yuchan realises for the umpteenth time that he loves him. the sounds from the movie are muffled under the pounding of chan’s heartbeat, repeating the same thought over and over again:  _ i’m in love with him. i’m in love with him. i’m in love with him. _

 

junhee scrunches up his face quizzically when yuchan places a kiss on the top of his head. “what was that for?”

 

“i love you.” yuchan replies simply. junhee opens his mouth to retort, but the words die in his throat when he sees something in yuchan’s expression.

 

“i love you too, dumbass.” junhee’s smile is fond, and presses against yuchan’s mouth when they kiss. even after months and months, it still makes him dizzy, still makes his heart pound in his chest. 

 

it feels like fireworks. it feels like coming home.

 

(and well, if yuchan gets shaken awake by junhee two hours before his class starts just so that he finishes his work on time, but still picks away stray pizza crumbs on his worksheets, it’s alright. and if yuchan secretly smiles at junhee’s texts ( “study well!! <3333” ) under the lecture table and rewrites the definition of home as junhee’s open arms, it’s even better.)

**Author's Note:**

> the ending's kinda rushed sorry!! but i hope it was ok anyway
> 
> pls do leave kudos and comments if u want to, it really does make my day!  
> hmu on tumblr @joydecoy


End file.
